Freak
by xxxAriha
Summary: Meet Ariel. She's a walking wildfire. Can she shape up and get with the team dynamics or will it all go up in smoke? Meet Aisha. She's a living tornado. But she's also a ticking time bomb. How long does she have? finished for now, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Some of us are born heroes. Some of us are made into heroes. Very rarely do we ever not use or powers. Not when our powers can help. Me? I couldn't care either way. Humanity hasn't done me any favors. Why should I?

"Hey! Freak! You forgot to pay!"

I stopped at the voice. Okay, had he said something like, "Hey you!" or just, "Stop!" I would have kept walking. Unfortunately, for him, he used that word. I turned a bit. I was a tad bit sensitive to the f word.

"You mean pay for this?" I asked, referring to the apple in my hand.

The store owner looked ready to strangle me.

"Why pay for what I can get off a tree? Are you claiming the rights to nature now?"

I grinned sadistically.

"Excuse me, God. I'll pay. Next time."

With that, I began to walk away.

"No, freak! You'll pay now!"

His meaty hand closed around my hand. Swiftly, I grabbed those disgusting meaty fingers and flipped that SOB over my shoulder. He slammed into the ground heavily. For a second, I thought he was dead til he let out a groan. I leaned down a bit.

"As I said, next time," I said, feeling a little triumphant.

With that, I stepped over him and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Few people get me. I could sooo say that. I choose not to. After all, it's an overused saying. Sure, my parents didn't love me. Heck, I didn't even know them. All I knew was that when I was born, they through me off a cliff because of my eyes. Now, what's wrong with my eyes, you ask. Well, for one, they're red. Now I know what you're thinking. So what? Birth defect, huh? WRONG! You know that part of the eye? The white part? Yeah, mine's black. Black as night. When you're baby comes out looking like evil incarnate, you throw it off a cliff. Luckily, I can swim. My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of car horns and I sigh, kicking the fountain with my boot. Not smart for someone like me to be sitting in plain view eating ice cream. Frankly, I think I want to be in jail. At least then I wouldn't have to take care of myself, food and shelter wise. Not as fun as it sounds. Then again, they probably wouldn't let me keep Sanchez. Before you ask, Sanchez is my staff which goes everywhere with me since I stole him from some thugs. Who knew that thugs carried around more than guns and switchblades?<p>

"Oh Sanchez, why are you the only one who understands me?" I asked.

"Most would see a girl talking to a staff as a sure sign of insanity."

That voice was familiar. And one I really hated hearing.

"What do you want, Canary?"

You may know her? Black Canary. Big time hero. Did I mention I hated heroes and hero wannabes? Aka sidekicks. Canary sat beside me.

"I was ordered to bring you in. Actually, they wanted to send someone else but I insisted I could handle you."

Handle me. That's what everyone tried to do. Except Canary. She didn't scold or lecture. In fact, at the very moment would she should be knockin' me out with her scream, she's sitting next to me, watching people go by. I scoop a spoonful into my mouth. If I had a mom, I'd choose Canary. She gives me my space.

"Do you need some money?" she asked.

"I'm good."

I held up the wallet, still full of money she'd given me the last time she'd caught me. She sighed.

"Well, do you need anything?" she asked.

I needed a life. A family that gave a damn. Maybe a new life because this one had turned out so well so far. I could have said any of those. Instead, I asked for a shower.

* * *

><p>Canary had snuck me into Mt. Justice more times than I could count. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as she led me to her room. I'd been here so often I knew where her room was and where the kitchen was but I'd humor her.<p>

"Wanna help?" I asked.

She sighed.

"You're a big girl," she joked.

With that, she pushed me into her room and closed the door. As always, no one would bother me. If they weren't out on a mission, they weren't home. Probably doing teenage stuff. I banished these thoughts. It wasn't like I cared. I quickly took over Canary's bathroom and focused on soaking myself clean.

* * *

><p>"Canary!" I called.<p>

I was done with my shower. As always, Canary had left me a clean pair of clothes. I wondered if she got weird looks when she bought me panties at the store. Not my problem either way. Usually when I used Canary's shower, she'd have a hot meal waiting for me afterwards. Like, I said, I wanted her as my mom. And she treated me like a daughter, always taking care of me. I made my way into the rec room, freezing entirely. Canary was there. So was the entire team, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado and Superman. Now, you know I hate heroes and are probably wondering why I know their names. It's called the news. Anyway, they all seemed to be waiting for something and I realized then it was me.

"Ariel, we've been waiting for you," Batman said.

I may have hated what he was but he had a really sexy voice. My eyes found Canary's.

"Traitor," I growled.

I grabbed her jacket, which was draped over a chair nearby, and turned to go.

"Ariel, you don't go anywhere without Sanchez," Canary said.

I turned. In her hand was Sanchez.

"Give him to me!" I ordered.

"Just, hear us out," she begged.

"I don't want to!"

I already knew where this conversation would go. She'd brought it up a lot. Joining the team. What a horrible idea.

"Ariel," she began.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "Now give me Sanchez!"

I really had to watch my temper. Too mad and… The couch, right then and there, combusted. Too late.

"That's enough."

This time, it was Superman. He was totally ready to square off with me. I could see it in his stance. I've always been a survivor. Was pretty good at it too, despite only being 13. Survivors, we know when to back off. And this was one of those times. If I wanted Sanchez, I'd have to at least listen to them. So I backed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've have quite a record here," Batman said.

"Thank you, I'm very proud of it," I replied.

I had to listen. That didn't mean I had to cooperate, so to speak. I heard Canary sigh.

"Batman, maybe I should talk to her," she suggested.

"Sanchez, please inform Black Canary that I don't want to speak to her ever again," I requested.

Yeah, talking to a stick. Not mental at all.

"Ariel," Canary began.

"Look," I said to Batman. "Get me some ice cream and I'll talk."

He eyed me, carefully. I held up one hand.

"Scout's honor."

* * *

><p>One thing I honestly never expected a superhero to do was leave me alone in a room. A room that, on a side note, smelled like chocolate. Astonished just a bit, I realized the room wasn't the only thing smelling like chocolate. I stood and wandered over the door, trying to look nonchalant, just in case there was a camera in here. Peeking into the hall, I found it was empty but the chocolate was really overpowering my sense of caution. I crept down the hall and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. M'gann was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. Yes, I knew their names. I also knew Superboy or Conner's missing pair of boxers was under his bed. They were kind of adorable actually. They had little kangaroos on them and everything. Anyway, M'gann turned, looking directly at me. She smiled.<p>

"Hi!" she greeted.

I glanced behind me to make sure she was actually talking to me. Surprisingly, she was. Her greeting triggered a whole chain of reactions. Conner's head popped up out of nowhere as he stood. Artemis and Robin looked over from their places at the bar where they were arguing over some paper and books. Homework, most likely. My face grew red. So four were accounted for. Where was the worst? An arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey, pretty lady," came a voice.

And there was my answer. I was deciding between flipping him over my shoulder or lifting the temperature of my body just a bit. Lucky for Wally, Artemis came to his rescue just in time.

"She's not even on the team yet and already you're hitting on her?" Artemis snapped.

I flicked Wally's arm off my shoulders.

"Trust me, Artemis, my taste in guys isn't that pathetic," I said.

Both Artemis and Robin held back laughs. I looked at Wally.

"Touch me again and you will regret it," I declared.

"I was just trying to be friendly," he said in defense.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that there may be a reason I only come here when you're all gone? I'm sure Canary told you that."

"If you feel that way, why are you still here?" Conner asked.

He didn't ask it to be cruel but it still kind of stung. I crossed my arms.

"I just want Sanchez back, okay?" I snapped.

"The stick?" Artemis asked.

She totally thought I was a loon.

"Sanchez is not just a stick!" I yelled. "He's the only offspring of James Bond and Chuck Norris!"

It seemed stupid but hey, I got the damn thing when I was like, 8. It's hard not to grow attached.

"What?" Conner asked.

I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Most kids have an imaginary friend. I had a stick," I replied.

They couldn't tell how to respond to that. I'd completely stumped them and the silence was getting awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hello M'gann!" M'gann said loudly.

She turned to the stove and pulled something from the oven.

"I hope you're hungry!" she said.

"Team!"

I jumped. What was with all the guys sneaking up behind me today? This time it was Kaldur.

"We have a mission."

To say they all leapt into action was an understatement. In only what felt like a heartbeat, they were all headed for the exit. Robin stopped beside me.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Eh, why not?" I replied. "I've got time to kill."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll be the first to admit I hate being cold or wet unnecessarily. But I could slum it. At least right now anyway. Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I followed Conner. I knew they'd only paired me up with him so I'd have an indestructible human "shield". They were underestimating me.

"This way," Conner said, tugging the vent free.

I followed him in. As we crawled through the vents, I could hear voices.

"What's that?" I asked in a whisper.

Conner shrugged. I rolled my eyes, looking around. The vent was dusty and it was everywhere. Particles assaulted my nose and I tensed, pinching my nose to hold in a sneeze.

"Conner," I whispered sharply. "We have a situation."

He turned, annoyed.

"Sneeze, they won't hear you," he said.

"But they will see the fiery explosion coming from the vent when my firepower hits all these dust particles," I replied.

Conner sighed, closing his eyes. Was he communicating with M'gann and the others through their psychic line?

"Get ready," Conner said after a moment.

"For what?"

God, my voice sounded so nasal.

"To sneeze," Conner replied.

I heard a loud crash and the ground literally shook. Or at least the vent did.

"Sneeze!" Conner ordered.

I dropped my hand and sneezed, flames literally surrounding us. The vent collapsed and we both fell. I landed hard on the concrete floor of the warehouse hard, losing my breath for just a second. In that second, all chaos broke loose and the room was filled with noise. A shadow entered my vision and I looked up. Two women stood over me. One was dressed like something out of a book on Norse mythology I'd seen. The other had a rock star look to her. Her hair was long and parted. One side of her part was black, the other green.

"Breathless, huh?" she asked.

She sounded Brazilian, if such a thing is possible. She removed her sunglasses and I could have died on the spot. The part of her eyes that were supposed to be white were black and her eyes were green.

"I have that effect on people."

"What should we do with her Triple B?" her Norse friend asked.

Triple B chewed on the end of her glasses.

"Nothing. I got paid to help out against a team of six. Not seven. Besides, this one don't belong to a group."

"Hey you broads! Help us!" a male's voice yelled.

"For the love of all that crawls," Triple B mumbled.

I saw what she was mumbling about. A giant wave was rising skywards. I rolled onto my stomach. Was this Kaldur's doing?

"Take him down!" I heard someone yell.

The warehouse filled with gunshots. Norse lady grabbed Triple B's arm, as if she was unsteady.

"Val?" Triple B asked.

She turned as Val collapsed, clutching her side. Embedded in it was a bullet.

"This world's poison," she gasped.

She began to cry. To my astonishment, Triple B just stared at her, as if she was a bug. Instead of helping her friend, Triple B grabbed my arm.

"Let's go kid," she said, pulling me up.

"Where?" I asked as she dragged me away.

She grinned back at me but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen a horse with wings? If your answer is no, don't feel bad. I haven't. Until today. As she pulled me out of the warehouse, she being Triple B, she also grabbed the reins of a black horse. At first, that's all I saw. It's wings were folded tightly. Of course, then we were outside and the horse lunged itself into the air, pulling us both with it. There is nothing more terrifying than having to rely on someone else to hold your hand while they themselves hold onto the reins of a flying horse. Triple B didn't even look phased. Now, about seven minutes into our flight, she was moving around on the damn thing and I was swinging wildly as she clambered onto said beast. Terrifying, huh?' But eventually, she got her act together and stopped worrying that her panties were showing in her attempt to get onto the horse. On a side note, her panties had cute Hello Kitty's on them. I wanted to laugh. I also wanted her not to drop me. Which she didn't. She pulled me onto the horse and we took off faster.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place where we can talk," she said.

"Why can't we talk down there?" I asked, pointing to the ground.

She shrugged but I could tell that was a no.

"How about here?" I asked.

She grinned.

"Good idea."

She glanced back at me.

"So, why are you with those kids?" she asked.

I so did not want to go into too much detail.

"They're my team," I replied.

Which was kind of true. Triple B threw back her head and laughed.

"Doubtful." she said.

She rubbed her eyes.

"You remind me of myself," she said.

"Great," I said. "I'm going to end up a common criminal. Maybe I should listen to Canary."

Triple B laughed again.

"Not just any criminal. A criminal for hire."

"So much better," I remarked.

We were silent.

"So, your friend," I began.

"Not my friend. Just my partner," Triple B corrected.

"Then why'd you leave her?"

"She was dying."

"You could have saved her. Or at least tried."

"Waste of time."

I looked at Triple B. Her smile was gone.

"Kid, in this world. You look out for number one."

"You saved me," I pointed out.

"And I'm not even sure why," she admitted. "Maybe it's your eyes. So what's your element?"

"Excuse me?' I asked.

She went on like she hadn't heard me.

"Mine is wind," she continued, summoning a small tornado in her hand.

The horse neighed.

"Oh hush, beast," Triple B snapped.

The sound of static filled my ear and then-

"Ariel, come in," Kaldur said.

Stupid intercom system thingy. I pressed it.

"Busy," I said.

"Running away?" Wally asked.

Note to self: punch him in the kidneys.

"Look, I'll meet you back at base," I snapped.

Then I ripped the intercom thingy out of my ear and tossed it into the air, watching it fall.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

Triple B smiled.

"Sure, after you tell me what your element is?" she bargained.

"Fire okay!" I snapped.

Triple B pursed her lips.

"How did I not see that," she mumbled.

Then she flipped her other leg over the horse's side and slid off.

"Have fun with Freya," Triple B called, vanishing amongst the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

So, Freya was a boy. Please don't make me tell you how I knew. It was merely something I noticed after making him land in an abandoned alley so I could get off the him. I pet him a bit.

"Sorry about your master. Or is it mistress?" I said to him as I pet him.

He shook himself, fluffing his wings. I shrugged and turned to go. After about ten steps, I realized he was following me. Turning, I held out a hand like a crossing guard.

"Stay," I ordered.

He stopped, pawing the ground. I, on the other hand, kept walking. Behind me, he whinnied. I looked back. Honestly, he looked pathetic. But no way was I going to take a winged horse back with me. So someone please explain to me why I was flying back to the cave on said winged horse. He, on the other hand, seemed incredibly happy.

"I'm not calling you Freya," I told him.

He shook his mane.

"Then don't," he said.

I shit you not. The horse just talked. In a male voice. I was barely used to the idea of him flying.

"You are my mistress now," he said.

"Please stop talking now," I begged as we neared the cave.

I pet him a bit.

"I'm calling you Loki," I said.

Freya, Loki, snorted but said nothing. He merely cruised into the cave. Black Canary was waiting for me and hid her surprise well. Beside her was Wonder Woman, Batman and the team.

"Hey," I greeted.

Loki landed and lowered himself a bit so I could slide off.

"Where were you?" Canary asked.

I patted Loki.

"Hey, Canary, have you met Loki?" I asked.

She crossed her arms. I lowered my eyes.

"You're not my mom. I don't have to answer to you," I said.

"That may be true but you've never had a mother to teach you boundaries," Canary returned with.

I opened my mouth to say something but Batman cut me off.

"You abandoned the team," he said.

"They did fine without me," I argued, scanning the team for bruises and injuries.

Yeah, they seemed fine.

"You ran off with a criminal," Batman went on.

He obviously meant Triple B who had dragged me away.

"Actually a criminal for hire," I corrected.

He glared, obviously not caring.

"She dragged me out," I said.

"You're perfectly capable of handling yourself," Canary put in.

She stepped forward, pushing Batman back a bit. Now her eyes filled with concern.

"What was the real reason?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"The eyes," I replied. "Her eyes were just like mine."

Canary looked genuinely shocked.

"You saw her eyes?" Canary asked.

Her hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ariel," she began.

I shrugged off her hand.

"She was a stranger," I said.

I looked at Canary.

"But she treated me better than anyone has in a long time."

Canary looked hurt. I didn't care. Instead, I crossed my arms, feeling Loki press against my back.

"You want me to join a team where no one trusts me. Where everyone's already friends. Sounds like so much fun," I spat.

Kaldur stepped forward.

"Trust is earned," he said.

He held out his hand.

"We will trust you if you will earn it. And we'd be honored by your friendship."

I looked at him. Maybe this was why he was leader. He was a real diplomat.

"I warn you," I said. "I'm lazy."

He smiled.

"We are patient."

"Most of us," Robin said, glancing at Conner.

I decided to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of things happened in the week following my decision to stay on the team. For one, Canary started pestering me about school. So did M'gann and Wally. M'gann because she wanted us to be gal pals. Wally because he didn't think it was fair for me to stay home. I refused and took to wandering around Happy Harbor with Loki trailing behind like a dog. Still no sign of Sanchez but to my surprise, Triple B came to see me. As I tell you all this, she and I are sitting on the beach, hidden from HQ and other prying eyes. More for her and Loki than for me.

"So, how's it goin'?' she asked.

"Fine. They want me to go to school," I replied.

"School never made anyone smarter," Triple B remarked.

She gnawed on one of her nails, watching the water intently.

"Your eyes," I began.

"No," she said, like always.

She sighed, looking at me.

"My life is sad, kid. I put my past behind me and that's where it's going to stay."

"Tell me something," I begged.

Triple B let out a sigh. She sighed a lot. She also coughed a lot. And sometimes, when she walked, she wobbled, as if unsteady though that probably had something to do with her heels.

"I never knew my parents," she said. "They both died in an attack."

Triple B stood.

"Why are you a criminal?" I asked.

"They were on their way to sell me to a circus," she said through gritted teeth.

Her manicured hands curled and the wind picked up. Loki whinnied nervously. I was learning that he could talk but preferred to keep that tidbit to himself around strangers. And Triple B

"My parents threw me off a cliff," I said.

Triple B calmed down after that. She even sat back down.

"Listen kid," she said. "I might not be able to see you for a while, okay?"

I looked at her.

"Why?"

"It's personal."

Everything was personal. She saw my face, which probably resembled a puppy she'd just kicked. Once more, she sighed.

"It's a job," she said.

I smiled.

"You do realize that I'm working with a team most likely be ruining this job?"

Triple B reached over, pinching my cheek.

"Hey now, smart mouth," she teased.

I laughed.

"Alright already," I laughed.

She let me go and stood again.

"See you there," she said.

She wanted to say more, I could tell but chose not to. Instead, she started walking away.

"Hey!" I yelled after her.

She half turned.

"What's Triple B stand for?" I asked.

I could see her smile from here.

"Black Brazilian Bitch!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p>Somehow, I did go to school. Refusal seemed like a waste of energy. They couldn't really make me go. Plus, Canary had given me Sanchez back so I was set. Either way, I had to commute with Artemis which was anything but fun. She didn't seem interested in saving me from Gotham Academy's welcoming committee. Before you ask, no my eyes didn't creep anyone out as Batman had issued me some sort of contact that almost made me look normal. I say almost because I accidentally melted one so I was walking around half blinded by my black bangs. I hadn't had time to replace it just yet.<p>

"Your first class is over there," Artemis said, almost smacking me as she sharply pointed right.

"Thanks," I said, laying on the sarcasm. "I'd be so lost without you."

Artemis eyed me.

"Look," she said. "Maybe this is the reason you're having trouble adjusting."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Did you bring your staff? Seriously?" she asked.

"Never leave home without it," I said, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You are so weird."

* * *

><p>Turns out my first class was gym. While I was grateful to get out of the uniform navy blazer, I was annoyed at having to exert myself first thing in the morning. Plus, one guy in particular kept looking at me and grinning. The girl next to him with red hair didn't seem too happy about it but acted like it was nothing. I couldn't sympathize. If she wanted any guy to look at her in gym, she had to ditch the sweatpants and actually wear shorts. I wanted to march over to Miss Jealousy but decided I'd dig into her some so I turned to the girl next to me.<p>

"Hey," I said.

She looked shocked that I was talking to her. I nodded at the pair.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon," she answered dumfounded.

I nodded and turned away from her. Now I had a name. The coach blew the whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, line up!" she ordered.

Having no idea what she meant, I just followed the lead of one of the girls on my welcoming committee. Just what I needed. We were running the track today and like everything at a richy rich kids' school, the track was huge. By some huge coincidence, I ended up standing next to Barbara. She heard me sigh and her full lips drew back in a grin.

"Scared new kid?" she asked.

Few people can make something so innocent sound so evil and I vowed right there that I'd beat her. I crouched like everyone else.

"Hell no," I whispered back.

The coach whistled again. I had expected a gunshot but apparently a whistle meant go. I started later than everyone else. But I had spent my whole life running. I was fast when I needed to be. And right now, a backbreaking speed was necessary. Barbara was fast too and she had a head start. She was also passing all the kids who'd started out strong but were reduced to panting and wheezing kids who just wanted the class to be over. I dodged them, surprised to see Dick Grayson leading as we ran around the bend. He hadn't broken a sweat yet and he was ahead of Barbara. What was he? Thinking I was too far behind her to be much of a threat, Barbara slowed to a leisurely jog. That's when I really poured on the steam. In only seconds, I passed her, relishing the surprise I saw on her face. She struggled now to regain the speed she once had but failed. I smiled, unaware that my bangs had moved. Barbara stared in shock until I realized what she'd seen. I quickly covered it and promptly tripped over my shoelaces. Connecting with the ground really knocked the wind outta me and my head throbbed. I may have just achieved a minor concussion. Dick's face, twisted with worry, instantly filled my vision. He crouched beside me and the hand caressed the side of my face with no contact. Had he seen too?

"Coach is coming," he reported.

I was struck by how familiar his voice was.

"You remind me of-" I began.

He held a finger to his lips, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and moved away. Only minutes later did the coach and the nurse take his place. I let them fuss over me but kept an eye on Dick. There was no doubt in my mind that he was Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Remember ppl, Triple B's POV**

"So Doc, do I got six months to live or what?" I joked.

I watched his face as he studied my file. He was all seriousness but then again, when wasn't he. I leaned forward. The kid, Ariel, had mentioned she started school today. My mind flashed back to my school days. Man, the kid was going to have to vent.

"Aisha."

The doctor's voice pulled me out of my trance. His eyes were filled with sympathy.

"I have some bad news."

* * *

><p>I don't care who you are. It's always cold north of the equator. At least a tiny bit. And that's especially true when you're connected to the wind and can feel every shift, draft, or heat wave taggin' along. People always said I was breezy and I agreed. I was free and had every right to be. I spent years perfecting it. Now, as I sat watching the ocean, waiting for Ariel, I wished I'd spent those years making companions.<p>

"Triple B!"

I turned, watching Ariel run up the hill towards me. She collapsed on the sand next to me and I was shocked. Her eyes were normal.

"Your eyes," I began.

"Oh these?" she asked.

She turned away and when she turned back, her odd eye combo was back. I smirked.

"Contacts? Smart."

She smiled. For awhile we sat there in silence. I had to tell her. No if, ands or buts about it. She was really all I had. Looking at her now though, I couldn't, regardless of my resolve.

"Ariel?"

She looked at me, trustingly. I couldn't do it.

"My real name is Aisha," I said instead.

Ariel's face twisted into a smile.

"Aisha. Ariel. It's like we were meant to meet," she laughed.

I joined in her laughter, glad to admit that it wasn't forced. She was just fun to be around. Slowly, our laughter died down and we were left in comfortable silence, watching the sun as it bled to orange and sank into the water. Ariel's head came to rest on my shoulder.

"If it weren't for you Aisha, I'd feel all alone in this world of heroes," she whispered.

I said nothing but her words shocked me. I leaned on her, my head resting on hers as I fought back tears. I couldn't tell her. There was still time. I could change my fate. I could stay here and be here for her. But even I knew that was hopeless. The cross around my neck seemed to burn. Yes, it was truly hopeless.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back to Ariel's POV.**

"This is gonna be so much fun!" M'gann declared.

I ignored her, gaze focused on the back of Robin's head. I needed a better imagination. I just couldn't imagine his hair slicked down at all. It was just so spiky. And with his sunglasses on, it was hard to tell what color his eyes were.

"Ariel?"

I blinked, looking at Kaldur. He looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Black Canary said that if it was too much for you we were to bring you home. You took a nasty spill in gym," M'gann said.

"I'm fine. Sheesh, is thinking a crime?" I snapped.

M'gann looked hurt for a second and I felt bad. I really had to stop lashing out at the team. It wasn't their fault I was stuck with them. They were all cozy with each other and here I come. I smiled at M'gann, sincerely or as sincerely as I could.

"I guess it could be fun," I admitted. "Will there be ice cream?"

"If you are good," Kaldur teased.

He smiled at me.

"First though, we really need to get you some of your own clothes," Artemis declared.

I looked down at my school uniform which was the only clothes I had. I understood why she said what she did but I really didn't want to stand down when it came to Artemis. Or Wally.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" I asked.

Artemis blanched but Robin let out a boyish laugh.

"Relax Art," I said, standing.

I leaned on her chair, looking down at her.

"I was joking."

"Geese!" M'gann cried.

_'What?'_ I wondered as she jerked the ship left.

I let out a cry as I fell into Robin's lap.

"Whoa, Ariel, I'm not use to women throwing themselves at me," he joked, smiling.

"Sorry," M'gann said.

I pushed myself out of Robin's lap and returned to my seat, face red. Note to self, no more falling in Boy Wonder's lap.

* * *

><p>"There's something about shopping that makes ice cream soooo much better," I declared, swinging my shopping bag.<p>

"What'd you get?" M'gann asked.

I grinned at her, glad to actually be able to tell her about something I really knew.

"Blue Straw," I replied.

Before you panic, it's a fantastic cross between blueberry and strawberry.

"Is it any good?" Robin asked.

We were sitting by a fountain, waiting for the others to finish getting their own cones.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Robin smiled and again I felt a creeping heat spread across my cheeks. M'gann, oblivious to us, stood.

"I'm going to check out that display," she said.

I think she pointed to something but I didn't look. Soon, Robin and I were alone.

"You okay?" he asked. "Are you spacing or is that minor concussion catching up to you?"

I chuckled.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Good."

Robin reached into his back pocket, offering me a pair of sunglasses.

"I got these for you," he said.

I took them, studying them. They were black and looked a lot like his.

"Cool, thanks," I said, putting them on.

He looked away but I was sure I saw a hint of a blush cross his face.

"Wanna try some Blue Straw?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"One time offer," I said solemnly.

"Couldn't they just call it strawberry?" he asked.

"That's not very creative," I remarked.

He shrugged.

"Hey guys! Let's go!" Wally yelled.

"Just like Wally," Robin mumbled standing.

We rejoined the group at the same time as M'gann.

"Hope you like yarn crafts," she said.

"Pffft, only if there's glue," I said.

I grinned at Artemis.

"I wanna dip Art's hair in it."

"No glue," Artemis declared solemnly.

I opened my mouth to respond when we heard a scream.

"Well guys. Looks like it's hero time," Wally joked.


	8. Chapter 8

Turns out our screamer was some lady getting mugged. I'd been running around Happy Harbor and Gotham for as long as I knew Canary. Point to that story, I knew shortcuts. I could have gotten to her quickly and on my own but something made me grab hold of the closest hand and pull them along. Turns out it was M'gann.

"Fly!" I ordered.

She obeyed, her skin turning green.

"Where?" she asked.

"There!" I replied.

She flew over a building and I dropped my hold on her wrist, dropping right onto said mugger.

"Hey, fool," I greeted, pinning his arms behind his back.

He struggled beneath me.

"Don't bother," I said.

"Ai, I need a hand!" he yelled.

A hand grabbed the collar of my blazer, pulling me off. I looked up at Aisha in shock.

"Hey kid," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Since I bailed on Sportsmaster, works hard to find. So I've been reduced to a common mugger."

Aisha shrugged.

"What can ya do?"

"You can stop," I snapped.

Aisha's eyes narrowed.

"Little girl, not all of us have the luxury of a clean slate or the luxury of time."

"What do you mean? What's time got to do with this?"

Aisha sighed.

"Kid, I'm…sick," she replied.

"What do you mean by sick?" I demanded.

"Sick as in dying," Aisha replied.

"Hey, Ariel!" Wally yelled.

His voice startled me.

"Bad guys mine!" he yelled.

I turned to see what the heck he was talking about . While I'd been focused on Aisha, her partner had run away but had run into Wally's grip. Whatever. I turned back to Aisha.

"Please tell me you're joking," I begged.

Aisha shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Kid, people come, people go. What's it matter?" she asked.

"You matter to me!" I practically yelled.

Aisha smiled at me.

"And that's why I didn't tell you. You need different friends besides me."

"I have friends!" I argued.

Aisha leaned closer.

"Besides Sanchez?"

I said nothing.

"Take it from me, kid," Aisha said. "Don't spend your life pushing people away because eventually you're going to want them around and they're going to be too far away."

With that, she stood, a small tornado surrounding her and lifting her away. I watched her go. How was it possible for someone like her to be sick. I jumped a bit as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. It was Kaldur.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You're crying," he said.

Gently, I touched my face. I was crying. I as going to lie and say I was okay but Aisha's words came to me and I hugged Kaldur tightly.

"Can we please go home?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I could hear them talking. Canary, when she's worried, has a loud voice. I leaned against the wall next to the door, breathing deeply.

"You okay down there?"

My head flew up as I looked into the vent above me.

"Robin?"

"Guilty. I was worried about you and wanted to check on you. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I studied him as he dropped into the room. He seemed flexible enough. Somewhere in my sulking hours in my room, I'd researched Dick Grayson. And what I found made me all the more sure that he and Robin were one and the same. I'm ashamed to admit it but there was a time that heroes were heroes to me and I followed their moves. Canary helped a lot in that department too. So I knew when Robin started being Batman's sidekick. I also knew he was the same age as Robin from what I could get from the cave's computer with my pathetic hacking skills.

"Robin?"

He turned. He was wearing his civilian clothes and I noted that there was only one pair of shades separating me and his secret identity. He stared at me as if he knew what I was thinking. It felt like a test.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

His shoulders relaxed.

"Secret identity , you know?"

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Robin wasn't a mind reader but M'gann was. And so was her cursed uncle. The mere thought made my blood boil.

"Robin-"

"Team! Mission!" came Red Tornado's voice.

Robin and I shared a frustrated sigh but hurried to join the team.

"What now?" I asked.

"Massive tornados in Brazil. We don't want to send Red Tornado alone," Batman replied.

I turned to Artemis.

"You got an extra hair tie? My hair is destined to be a mess," I said.

"I've got you covered," Canary declared, stepping to me.

She held out a box.

"Go change," she ordered, pushing me toward her room.

"Alright already, why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Batman said.

I glanced back at him, still pushed by Canary. He still looked expressionless.

"You'll like it," Robin promised.

Minutes later, I emerged, clad in what I could only guess was the outfit Canary had made as my mission suit. The boots were knee high and were secured with a zipper and buckles. Then came the black pants and the red lace up corset WITH matching gloves. Score.

"God, I love it," I said.

"I could have sworn there was a mask," Canary mumbled.

Robin smirked and I noticed he and the others were missioned out too. He closed the space between us, sliding the sunglasses he'd given me earlier on my face. Earlier. My heart clenched as I recalled Aisha.

Was she really sick? My face dropped.

"Ariel?"

Robin drew me from my thoughts and I flashed him a smile.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Now tornados?"

* * *

><p>I was right to ask Artemis for a hair tie. As it turned out, the last thing I had to worry about was my hair. Brazil was a mess. Tornadoes were everywhere and people were being ripped from the ground and thrown into them.<p>

"What do we do!" I yelled to Kaldur over the wind.

He seemed shocked but managed to answer.

"We need to find the source."

He turned to Red Tornado.

"Can you stop them?" he asked, referring to the wind vacuums.

Red Tornado nodded and took of into the air. I watched him go.

"Ariel, we need to move!" Artemis yelled, catching my arm.

"Sorry," I called back, letting her pull me along.

She was scared. The death grip on my arm told me so. I rested my hand on hers and she turned.

"We'll be okay," I promised. "We're superheroes."

She smiled and for a second we shared a sort of moment.

"Uh guys," Wally called back.

And with that, the moment was over.

"What?" Conner asked.

Wally pointed.

"Is it just me or is she pretty source looking?"

I followed his finger and gasped. Aisha floated feet from us, body concealed in a tornado.

"AISHA!" I screamed.

Aisha turned to me. Her eyes were glowing green, eclipsing the black of her eyes.

"You know her?" Wally asked.

I stood, still in shock.

"Aisha, what's going on?" I asked.

Aisha's eyes stopped and she slowly landed, facing me.

"I'm going out with one final bang," she replied. "I'm going to destroy Brazil."

I shook my head.

"I can't let you do that." I said.

Aisha tilted her head, bemused.

"Try and stop me."

I had seconds to react before a tornado drilled into my stomach. Aisha laughed as I was thrown back.

"Ariel!" Robin yelled.

He went after Aisha with Wally and Artemis. She took them out with as much ease as she had me. Her challenge came with Conner who leapt through the winds, giving her seconds to dodge as he punched the ground where she'd been. I stood, ignoring the pain in my gut and followed his lead, bring out Sanchez.

"Kaldur!" I yelled.

He glanced at me and saw my plan.

"Go!" he called. "I'll back you."

I nodded and slammed Sanchez down, propelling myself into the air. A wave of water hit me, propelling me further. As I descended, I pointed myself downwards at Aisha. She looked up at me, lifting her hands. Things went in slow motion then. I only knew that I had to move faster. With speed I didn't know I had, I brought my hands forward, throwing as much fire power as I could at Aisha. By this time, she'd managed to summon a hurricane. It was wind versus fire and I was losing.

"Damn it all," I growled.

"Back down, Ariel!" Aisha called. "You don't have what it takes."

"I'm stronger than you think!" I yelled.

"Are you?"

She withdrew her wind and leapt into the air, dodging my flame and heading straight for me. In seconds, she was behind me. I turned fast and just stared at her. She stared back.

"I was born this way. Damaged. Broken. When my powers came in, I was ecstatic. Contrary to popular belief, power doesn't fix everything."

"Why, Aisha? Why are you doing this?" I asked. "What could hurting innocent people accomplish!"

"Do you think any of them are innocent?" she retorted. "Do you think they've never done something wrong?"

Her gaze went to me.

"Or are they as perfect as you."

She grabbed the sunglasses off my face.

"Take off the shades and really look. In this world, freaks like us aren't wanted! Not unless we're saving somebody!"

I reached out, pushing her out of my face. I didn't think to be cautious, considering her wind was the only thing keeping me on my feet and from falling to the ground.

"Don't use the f word around me," I snarled.

I attacked, my fire engulfing her. The last thing I saw was my sunglasses gleaming against the fire before I fell. As I did, I braced for impact, only to be caught by Conner. I smirked at him.

"Thanks Superboy," I said. "You're far more reliable than Superman."

I think I made his day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Awfully quiet there, champ," Wally joked.

I glanced up at him. Had I been anyone else. Had I not taken out the one person who was like a sister to me. I would have found him funny.

"Go away," I spat.

"I'm just trying to-"

"Wally," Robin cut in.

Wally sighed but stepped away. Robin took his place.

"How're you feeling?"

No witty banter, no playful tone. He was trying. But right now, I didn't want him to. I wanted to lash out and hurt someone just as much as I was hurting. But it couldn't be Robin. Not him. Not anyone on this team, no matter how annoying.

"I'm fine, Robin," I lied.

I offered him a smile, drawing on happy memories, the few I had at least. It was enough. He grinned and walked away. I really wish he had stayed.

* * *

><p>I've never believed in a higher power. No god or goddess. No higher power past one's own self control. But if Aisha's god was watching, the one whose necklace was always around her neck, they certainly were to be thanked. I held in my rage so much my stomach ached. And the congratulations and 'I'm proud of yous' from Canary worsened it. Aisha was my friend and now she was gone. The one person I could connect with was gone. Enough of the woe is me. Anyway, I almost didn't go to school but some part of me sort of craved a change in this never ending maze of routine and school was one of them. I woke up earlier than Conner and M'gann, who had to leave before me. The only one awake was Batman. He didn't say a word as I invaded the kitchen for food. I was almost sure that he'd fallen asleep staring at the computer screen. Not meaning to disturb anyone, I went back to my room, slipped into my uniform and slid in my contacts and shouldered my school bag. My ride usually came from Canary's motorcycle but I couldn't legally drive and didn't want to wake her so I headed for Loki.<p>

"Where are you going?" Batman's voice rang out as soon as I had readied Loki and had the bridle grasped in my hand.

"School," I replied.

"Not bringing Sanchez?" he asked.

Was it really so weird to carry him around?

"No," I replied.

Never would I have thought that I'd be having a serious conversation with Batman about Sanchez. A stick for crying out loud!

"You usually bring him everywhere," Batman pointed out.

Was he trying to connect? He didn't further the whole early hour questions but was focusing on a stick I carried around as a pet.

"I guess I outgrew him, okay?" I snapped.

I tugged Loki forward and left. Surprisingly, Batman let me go.

"It has been far too long," Loki crowed.

He lowered his neck, snuffling the ground. I pat his neck.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

Loki shook his mane.

"You're serious about school?"

I nodded. Loki seemed to eye me.

"You've changed."

I shrugged and once again shouldered my bag.

"So?"

Then I headed to school.

* * *

><p>Back to the whole to be thanked thing, Barbara was standing in front of her locker which wasn't too far from mine. I cast a weary glance her way and then opened my locker. Tennis shoes fell from it, worn and muddy. I stared at them, aware of the snickering from the peanut gallery which gave me a clear idea who had been so nice as to sully my textbooks. I glanced at Barbara. God be praised.<p>

"Did you do this?" I asked.

_'Go ahead. Lie. I dare you,' _I challenged mentally.

"Me?" Barbara gasped, suppressing a smile.

I flashed her a grin, as if I was in the mood to find this funny. As if her petty little pranks were funny to me too. It worked. She didn't even seem scared as I approached, closing the distance between us.

"You know Barbara, if it were any other day, I wouldn't have cared. I mean, sure, I would have retaliated in some way but other than that, I'd just shrug. Ignore it. Tell me, do you believe in God?" I asked.

She stopped laughing.

"Yes. Why?"

Suspicion, that was good.

"Start praying," I ordered.

And then I grabbed her hair, pulling her down enough so I could knee her in the face. I felt her nose break under my knee and blood seeped from it, staining my skirt and ,well, everything else. Her head whipped back up so fast, I was surprised she didn't have whiplash. Her hand flew to her nose and her eyes held murder.

"What the heck?" she screamed.

Did these rich preps never curse?

"I said start praying. Did you think that was the end?" I demanded.

"It better be."

The voice froze me.

"Dinah," I said without turning as she walked up.

I only used her name when I really couldn't care less. It made her seem…normal. Her hand rested on my shoulder, firmly. She looked evenly at Barbara.

"I'm so sorry for Ariel's behavior," she said.

Her hand gripped my blazer and she pulled me away.

"He should have know," she mumbled as she dragged me. "He should have know."


	11. Chapter 11

I was sentenced to time in a room. In solitary. Not even Sanchez was allowed. And I doubted Robin was sneaking in. He seemed disappointed in me too. I refused to dwell on that. Instead, I observed my surroundings. Surprisingly, they hadn't put me in a dungeon or cell or cage but a room with two couches. I was sitting on one of them staring at the other which was across from me. The door slid open and Canary stalked in, settling on the couch.

"Marcus doesn't like being sat on," I remarked.

Canary, despite how mad she must have been at me, smiled weakly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

Canary sighed.

"No. But you're not off the hook yet."

"Whoopee," I muttered, voice lacking enthusiasm.

Canary sat back, crossing her legs.

"Ariel, why did you beat Barbara?" she asked.

It was then I knew I had one of two options. Lie or tell her the truth.

"I was tried," I answered.

"You could have slept later," Canary pointed out.

"No, not that kind of tired."

I slouched.

"I don't want to be a hero. And you even ignored my wishes. Aisha, Triple B, she got me. And now, she's dead," I explained.

I felt tears pushing at the back of my eyes and covered them with my hands.

"I don't belong here," I said. "They want to save the world."

"As I recall," Canary said. "You were only here for Sanchez. You've got him back."

She tilted her head a bit.

"So why'd you stay?"

* * *

><p>Mind games are cruelty. I stared at the ceiling, pondering, actually pondering, Canary's question. Why had I stayed?<p>

"Robin? You up there!" I called.

The vent opened and Robin dropped.

"At your service," he said, smiling.

I stood.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Really?"

Robin stared at me

"I'd rather that be a secret," he replied.

"No fair," I said.

"Life isn't," he replied.

I reached out, hand heading for his mask. To my surprise, he didn't even flinch. My hand tugged at the corner a bit but then I dropped my hand.

"You're lucky," I said.

Robin smiled, catching my hand. Slowly, he drew me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

And then he kissed me. In my entire life, I'd never felt safe enough to relax, to just melt, especially around anything with a pulse. But I felt myself right then and there. Robin was the only thing keeping me from falling. Now I knew why I had stayed. I stayed because of Robin.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have my answer."

Canary leaned forward expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me?' she asked.

I was a little hesitant but it was the right thing to do.

"I stayed because I'm in love with Robin."

Canary looked surprised, maybe that I had admitted it but I didn't give her room to say anything.

"I know I'm only 13 and I shouldn't know what love is but for the first time in my entire life, I feel safe sharing what I am with another person."

Canary studied my face.

"Interteam dating is good but I want you to understand. Robin is Batman's protégée. He answers to Batman first and foremost. "

"I know," I said.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I think I'm startin' to grow on him, y'know?"

"Robin?"

"Batman."

* * *

><p>Canary swore to keep silent. Then again, she didn't have a choice considering she was playing a professional role at the time. I didn't care either way. Robin wasn't taking pains to hide us and neither was I, despite the odd looks from Wally we were getting, sitting on the couch and playing hand held DSes.<p>

"I am so winning," I declared.

"Ha!" Robin laughed.

Whoever said Pokemon wasn't romantic was stupid. His fingers flew over the buttons.

"You jerk!" I cried. "You killed my Ponyta!"

Robin smirked.

"Who's winning now?"

I smiled at him.

"Me," I replied.

He looked back at his game as my Pikachu took out his Squirtle.

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked.

I looked at him to make sure he was joking and he returned my look with a boyish grin.

"You suck," I joked.

He opened his mouth to say something when an alarm sounded.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Robin was alert already.

"Someone's breaking in!" he announced, leaping over the couch.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Kaldur ran by, in his mission clothes.

"Split up and find them!" he instructed.

Robin was gone in a second. I didn't waste any time running to my room and pulling on my own uniform. Instead of running back out, I leapt up, crawling into the vents that I was pretty sure Robin had memorized.

I hadn't crawled very far past the gym.

"They say you can find rats in air vents."

I spun fast. Only arms length away was Triple B.

"Aisha," I whispered.

She looked at me. Half her face was burnt and I could only stare.

"Been awhile, huh?"

"What… how are you here?" I asked.

Aisha smirked.

"That would take much too long to explain."

She began to crawl away.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>We ended up on the beach which was fine with me. Aisha flopped down on the sand and I sat next to her.<p>

"I lied to you," she opened with.

What a brilliant line.

"My past isn't so family oriented," she went on. "I was a lab baby. There were four of us, actually. Two boys, two girls. One of the doctors took us all and bolted. He split us up which was stupid. Its not like we live in a world where people have our kind of eyes everywhere. But somehow we stayed hidden."

She paused to cough but went on.

"I found the other two and I killed them. I felt I had no other option. I was selfish and wanted to be special."

A wry smile crossed her face.

"When I was searching for the last one of us, I found out I was sick."

She didn't elaborate much on what she was sick with and I didn't ask.

"When I saw you, when I saw your eyes, I knew who you were. I was tempted to kill you right then and there."

"But," I prompted.

"But I didn't," Aisha replied.

And that was all she said on it. We spent the rest of that evening sitting on the beach even when it got so cold that my toes were freezing. And if it was cold for me, it was probably worse for Aisha's health. I nudged her gently.

"We should go in," I said.

But from her, there was no response. I glanced at her, really seeing her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. For awhile, I just watched her, not really believing that someone could have died so close to me and not make a sound. The cold wind stirred up her hair and I watched a single tear, held by her eyelash slide down her face. Slowly, as if it would matter, I leaned over.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I loved you like a sister."

I should have walked away then but I didn't want to. Instead, I huddled close to her, purely just to be close to someone.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard footsteps in the sand. They woke me up and I just laid there, keeping my breathing quiet and slow.

"Are you well?" came Kaldur's soft tone.

"Yes," I replied.

I heard him kneel in the sand or sit or whatever he was doing.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"It was a long search."

His hand rested on my shoulder.

"Are you able to come on the mission with us?" he asked. "If you need time."

I sat up.

"Time is something I have excess of. I can mourn later."

* * *

><p>The team was already gathered when we got back. They seemed relieved at the sight of me.<p>

"Ariel," Black Canary began, taking a step towards me.

Robin beat her, slipping in beside me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"You better believe it."

* * *

><p>There were many things I'd never question. One was the existence of Santa Claus because we all know he's real. Another was that pink was the color from Hell and should only be used when color-coding STDs. And a third was that when Batman takes you into an asylum, you stay as close as possible to him as is physically possible without actually climbing on his back because that makes him mad.<p>

"Why are we here?" I asked Robin in a whisper.

"No idea," he replied.

So helpful. Batman stopped outside a cell, turning back to us.

"Brace yourself," he instructed.

I heard a loud buzz and the cell door creaked open. Batman stepped in and the team followed. There was a single light in the room and it was focused on the Joker. My eyes widened in shock and my breath caught. Robin seized my hand, an arm going around my waist to hold me up. The motion did not go unnoticed.

"Visitors, how nice," Joker laughed.

"Let's not waste time with pleasantries," Batman growled. "You know why we're here,"

"Do I?" Joker asked.

"You're favorite henchmen broke into Cadmus," Batman said.

"Did they now?" Joker chuckled.

His eyes snapped to me.

"You weren't part of the team before," he declared. "What's your name?"

I glanced at Batman. He was watching me. Was that his silent way of asking if I was okay with all of this, whatever this was? I lifted my hand, grabbing hold of Sanchez. I pointed him at the Joker, careful to keep myself from shaking.

"An answer for an answer," I said.

To say the Joker's maniacal grin creeped me out was an understatement. I was shaking in my boots but managed to stay completely still, staring into the eyes of a man that made me look sane.

"Fair enough," he said.

He rolled his eyes, mumbling something to himself.

"Before my unfortunate arrest, I drew up a little contract with a girl who worked for Sportsmaster or whatever he's called."

"What was this girl's name?" Batman demanded.

Joker looked at me, meeting my eyes.

"Triple B, I believe. A Cadmus baby, really, like your girl there," he said.

The team looked at me but I kept my eyes and Sanchez pointed at him.

"What were your henchies doing at Cadmus?" I demanded.

Joker smiled and stretched his neck a bit to get closer to me.

"I was investigating her."

I let my own smile creep onto my face.

"You didn't find a thing," I declared.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because Aisha covers her tracks," I replied. "If it was necessary, she would have burned Cadmus to the ground."

"And you wouldn't?" he asked.

His smile stretched across his face.

"Ariel."

* * *

><p>"Ariel!"<p>

I sprinted from the building, doing my best not to fall because, let's face it, my legs were jell-o.

"Ariel!"

Batman's voice made me stop, just short of running into oncoming traffic. Slowly, I turned, staring at him.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Which part?" I asked.

"All of it."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I knew I was born at Cadmus," I said. "I only found out last night though when Aisha told me."

"You've been in contact with Triple B?" Batman demanded.

"She was my friend," I said in my defense.

"She was a criminal," Batman growled.

"She's dead," I hissed.

He stepped back a bit.

"I need to know who created her," I said. "Who created me."

"What are you going to do?" Batman inquired.

That I hadn't really thought of. In depth at least. I looked up at Batman as if I had.

"I'm going to break into Cadmus."


	14. Chapter 14

"Were you serious earlier?"

I did my best to ignore Conner but he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Look, I'm not going to talk you out of it," he said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, back still to him.

"I wanted to help you."

Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Why would you help me?" I asked.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

"Are you going to help me break in?" I asked.

"You better believe it."

I'd passed Cadmus thousands of times, had passed through its looming shadow but never. in any of those times, did I think I would be breaking in. Then again, I never thought I wasn't real. That I was created and not born like a normal child.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"I am," I replied.

I looked at Loki who was sulking behind us.

"How are you doing back there?" I asked

Loki snorted but said nothing.

"Still don't see why we couldn't bring Wolf," Conner mumbled.

"Can Wolf fly?"

Conner looked at me but I watched a couple of guards pass before sprinting forward. Conner barely had time to leap on Loki's back as Loki leapt into the air. We were silent on the way up/

"Loki, you have to come inside with us, okay?" I asked.

His ears lowered but I knew he heard me. And he didn't like it. But he'd get over it. Loki's hooves didn't make a sound as we landed on the roof and leapt off.

"Stand back," I said to Conner, summoning fire in both hands. I dropped them both onto the roof, watching the fire slowly burn a hole in it.

"Loki," I called as I leapt into the hole.

Conner and Loki followed. Turns out, we'd been right over a fire escape. We took off down the stairs, bursting through the first door we saw.

"Split up!" I ordered, taking off down the right hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said before running down the left.

"Me too."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Loki asked.

"Process of elimination," I replied. "But if you're so bored, go off on your own."

Loki seemed to like this idea because I heard his wings flap and when I turned, he was flying off down the hall. Some horse.

"Note to self, buy him a muzzle," I muttered, opening one of the double doors at the end of the hall.

My heart stopped when the lights flashed on, revealing a bald headed man in a suit. He smiled.

"Ariel, it's been awhile," he greeted.

I tried to hide my surprise, knowing I was failing by the look of pure amusement on his face.

"Lex Luthor," I growled.

"It has been awhile Ariel. Welcome home."

**A/N: And that's all I've got. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Home?" I spat. "I hope you use that term loosely."

Luthor chuckled.

"Of course not. Your return has been long overdue. I'm surprised you managed to survive this long," he remarked.

I snapped my fingers, bringing forth a flame.

"Spill!" I snarled.

"Calm down," Luthor instructed, hands held up in defense.

I urged the flame to a dangerous height, eyes never leaving his face.

"You were the runt of the litter," he said.

"Runt?" I repeated.

"The youngest. Hand picked by me," he said.

"What an honor," I snapped. "It's not hard to be the youngest when there're only four."

"Four?" Luthor repeated.

He chuckled, all puzzlement fading.

"Four? Who told you that?" he asked.

"How many were there?" I demanded.

He coughed, gaining control of himself.

"Oh you foolish girl. There were 42."

"42?"

I had to find them. I needed to know if they remembered anything. Anything at all.

"I know what you're thinking," Luthor declared. "Don't bother."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"They're all dead," was his reply.

He cast a glance at his watch.

"Oh look at the time," he said to himself. "We really should wrap this up."

"Tell me something that I can prove. So I know what you've said has been the truth," I ordered, dismissing my flame.

I was so shell shocked that he could have shot me and I probably wouldn't have felt it.

"Alright," Luthor relented.

The look in his eyes when he turned them back on me was sinister to say the least. Whatever he was going to say, he was going to enjoy it.

"Have them check you blood," he ordered.

"Why?" I almost yelled.

He smiled.

"It's special."

With that, he pressed a button and a trap door opened, swallowing him up.

"LUTHOR!" I screamed with pure, uncontainable rage.

On the screen behind the desk, numbers popped up. A countdown! He was just going to blow this place up? Why was I not surprised? I was tempted to stay put but Conner and Loki were in the building too. I couldn't put them in harm's way to satisfy me own needs. I released a shaky breath and then took off running to look for Conner and Loki with only fifteen minutes to go. And counting.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this yet?"<p>

I barely registered Canary's question or the newspaper she held in front of my face. Conner hid his nervousness by turning his attention to Wolf. I turned my eyes to it, scanning it briefly.

"Cadmus. Explosion. Boom," I mumbled.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Batman asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then why do you seem so tired?" Canary asked.

God, these two were like interrogation team gold. I shrugged.

"Guess I just am."

I wasn't tired. I was defeated. All my efforts felt like they'd been wasted. I had answers from a man who lied for a past time as well as a job. Talk about a workaholic.

"Ariel," Canary began.

I let out an exasperated sigh, turning an annoyed gaze on Canary.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to see when I need to be left alone, MOM," I spat.

My tone made Canary take a step back, surprised.

"Oh that's right," I went on. "I don't have a mom. Or a dad. And we both know the only reason either one of you keeps pestering me is because I use to be a thief!"

"Ariel, that's not true," Canary said gently.

My head swiveled around to Batman.

"Am I right?" I demanded.

He said nothing, staring at me.

"Am. I. Right?" I asked, calming my voice a bit.

"Yes," he replied.

I relaxed a bit, granting him a small smile.

"Is it so hard to be honest with me?" I asked. "Cause I really need that right now."

Canary's face softened and she stepped forward, grasping my shoulder reassuringly.

"I know I'm overprotective," she said. "But its because I care. I love you, Ariel, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"That's why we keep pestering you."

Canary smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Trying to eat here," Conner mumbled.

I cast him a glance and smiled. He looked away fast, standing and grabbing his school bag.

"M'gann!" he called.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

I leapt up, scurrying past Canary to catch up with Conner.

"I need a favor," I whispered.

"Wasn't last night enough?' he whispered back.

"More than enough. But I can't do this alone. If we get caught, blame it all on me," I said.

He said nothing.

"Look, I'm doing it with or without help. You don't have to. But if you change your mind, I'm going to be at school tonight at nine," I told him.

With that said, I turned and hurried away, forcing a smile as I passed M'gann.

"See you," she said. "Try not to lose your mind."

Oh, right. I was suspended for beating Barbara.

"I'll give it my best shot," I promised her.

Oh, this was going to be a very long day. I cast a glance around, finding Loki as he lazed across the room.

"Canary! I'm taking Loki out!" I called.

"Have fun!" she called back to my surprise.

It never fails to amaze me what a few pretty words could do.


	16. Chapter 16

"You want me to what?" Conner asked.

I knew he was as shocked as I was. Me because I really hadn't expected him to show up. Him because I'd asked him to jab a needle into me.

"Look, trust me on this," I begged.

Conner sighed, before picking up the needle.

"You're sure," he checked.

I just nodded, offering him my arm. He stabbed the needle into my arm. For a few minutes, nothing happened. The syringe remained empty of blood or even water or whatever. I don't really know what I expected. I mean, yeah, I'd fallen down and gotten scrapes and stuff but nothing bad enough to bleed. And never in my life had I ever had a bloody nose. Despite all that, I'd always just assumed my blood was, well, blood. Like everybody else's. But looking into that syringe, I learned why it was bad to assume.

* * *

><p>"It's a mixture of hydrocarbons, octane being one of them, as well as add additives like MTBE," Batman reported, turning to face Conner and me.<p>

I crossed my arms, aware that the team hovered nearby, hanging on every word.

"What does that mean?" Conner asked.

"It means that wherever you went tonight, you brought back a sample of gasoline," Batman replied.

"Hold the phone," I ordered. "Gasoline as in the juice that makes cars go vroom, vroom?"

"The one and only," Batman replied.

"Now that that's solved, where exactly were you two?" Canary asked.

"Okay! Totally not solved!" I declared.

I pointed at the syringe.

"You are absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent sure that that is gasoline? Not blood?" I asked.

"Yes," Batman replied.

I sat on a nearby chair, a little shocked. My blood wasn't blood at all.

"Impossible," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Canary asked, sensing something was wrong.

Conner glanced at me in the corner of his eye and I nodded.

"We got that gasoline from Ariel," he said.

"What?"

The voice came from our audience and it belonged to Wally.

"But isn't gasoline extremely bad for the human body?"

"Apparently not," I said dryly.

My extra sarcasm was coming from the fact that my blood wasn't blood. No, I was practically a car, fueled by gasoline that very well might have continuously refueled itself throughout my 13 years.

"Well, think of it this way," Wally said. "You're kind of like a transformer."

He was trying to make me feel better but his humor was just annoying the crap outta me.

"Wally?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Kindly put a sock in it," I growled.

"How did this happen?" Canary asked.

I clenched my hands into fist, remembering Luthor's taunts.

"Cadmus," I snarled. "They did this to me."

"But why?" Canary asked.

"To ruin my life! Why else!" I yelled.

"I don't think it's so narrowly targeted," Kaldur said.

"So, what does this mean?" Robin asked, gesturing to my blood.

"They're main goal has always been to build a weapon. Maybe, by swapping your blood for gasoline, they created a weapon that never runs out of juice," M'gann brainstormed.

I heard her but I turned my attention to my hands. It seemed like everybody knew my past, where I'd come from and who I was. I stood. I needed to find out just who I was. Which meant I had to try to retrace my steps.

"I'm going to bed," I announced.

Canary's eyes were full of sympathy as they turned to me.

"Good idea," she agreed. "Perhaps we should all head to bed."

Her eyes went to Batman when she said that. He nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning, team," he said.

We all watched him leave, silence cloaking us. I moved first, slipping away from them and heading to my room. I'd go to bed now. Heck, I'd even sleep for a few hours but then I'd leave. I had no other choice.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Loki asked as I led him towards the cave's exit.<p>

I shushed him gently, hoping he'd get the message that this was suppose to be quiet. A whimper came from the darkness, just as I began to think that, despite Loki's complaining, I was home free.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

M'gann's voice made me spin around. I'd only expected her but found myself face to face with the entire team.

"I get that you only stayed a short time but still," Artemis mock scolded.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

Conner gave a nonchalant shrug.

"We figured you'd leave at some point," he admitted.

"Just never so soon," Robin added.

I looked at him, feeling a little guilty.

"Robin," I began.

He gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry about it," he said, stepping forward.

I released Loki's reins and stepped closer to Robin, letting him hug me.

"Good luck," he whispered before stepping away.

M'gann hugged me next, almost crushing me.

"Don't be a stranger," she ordered.

"I promise," I swore.

As the others stepped forward to hug me, I felt happy and assured that maybe I had found a family though I honestly had to say that I preferred sidekicks to superheroes.

"Are you to big a man to give me a hug?" I asked Conner.

His lips lifted in a mockery of a smile and he wrapped his arms around me for just a second.

"Happy?" he teased.

I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I so totally prefer you to Superman," I decided.

"Glad to know."

With that said, I returned to Loki, catching hold of his reins.

"Good luck," Wally said as I began to lead Loki away.

I smiled back at him. At them all.

"You too."


	17. Chapter 17

**(Five Years Later)**

**(For a moment, we're gonna be in a general POV meaning its like third person)**

"You're not going to believe this."

Conner looked over, prompted by Nightwing's words just as much as M'gann was.

"What?" she asked.

"She's back," was all Nightwing said.

"You're kidding," M'gann said, excited yet not wholly believing his words.

Nightwing grinned.

"Who's back?" Robin, the new one, asked.

He and Beast Boy looked over with curiosity.

"You still have that staff Batman gave you?" Nightwing asked.

"The one he calls Sanchez? What about it?" Robin inquired.

"Because the girl who use to own Sanchez just rolled into town."

"And she assaulted a store owner," Nightwing reported.

"Like old times," M'gann laughed.

"I bet she hasn't changed a bit," Conner mumbled. "So, who's going to welcome her?"

"I got it," Nightwing said. "Watch the cave you guys."

With that, he was gone, running out.

"I wonder if she found her answers," Conner muttered.

"One can only hope," M'gann said.

* * *

><p>He hadn't stopped running, reducing his speed to a slight jog as he looked around.<p>

"You totally passed me," a familiar, yet seductive, voice taunted him.

He looked up, staring into familiar red eyes surrounded by black.

"I'm looking for Robin," Ariel said, no recognition in her eyes.

"Well you may have to keep looking cause Batman got himself a new Robin," Nightwing reported.

"What happened to the old one?" Ariel asked.

Nightwing pointed his thumb at his chest.

"He found his own wings."

Her lips curled into a smile as she realized who he was.

"I knew you would."

She rose from her seated position, leaping into the air, spinning once and then landing perfectly.

"It's been awhile," Nightwing declared.

"Five years," Ariel agreed.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he stammered, taking in her more female figure.

She had more curves than she had back then and she took advantage of the fact, wearing a bodysuit under her long trench coat. Fur lined her boots and the inside of the jacket.

"Mostly," she admitted. "There are still some that are unanswered. But they led me back here."

"Well, what'd you find?"

"Luthor and Cadmus aren't fully responsible for my gasoline blood," Ariel told him.

She began to walk and he followed, listening to her.

"Some little alien, Kroloteans, I think, they made me."

"Does that mean they're involved with Cadmus?"

"Maybe," Ariel said. "Like I said, more questions than answers."

Nightwing smiled, catching her shoulder.

"The important thing is you at least found some answers. And you're safe and back home. I could not ask for more."

Ariel smiled.

"I'm impressed. We were something from a childhood meeting and you still held on to that."

Nightwing smiled. Oh, at some point, he'd have to tell her about Zatanna.

"Does anyone else know I'm back?" Ariel suddenly asked.

"Just M'gann and Conner and two new recruits," Nightwing answered.

Ariel stopped, facing him, the snow around her feet heating up. Her black highlights framed her face and the red had gone from the blood red it use to be, fading into actual fire colors. As the winter wind lifted it into the air, it looked like a flame, fighting to avoid being snuffed out.

"Good. No one can know I'm here outside you. I'm sure you can make the rookies forget. I need to stay hidden for a little bit, okay?"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I had to really invade some personal space of some top villains and it could be problematic if they find me."

So that's why she kept moving and ducking into the shadows as much as possible.

"Who's after you?" Nightwing asked.

"Ever heard of Sportsmaster?"

Oh had he ever.

"I've avoided him so far and I know I can still. I've got a place to stay set up but we'll have to cut down how much we see each other," Ariel went on.

She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looking up at him.

"I think that's gonna be the hardest part for me."

"We'll manage," he promised, kissing her forehead.

Ariel sighed deeply before drawing back and kissing him on the lips. Heat flowed between them, fading a bit when Ariel pulled away.

"So," she said as if nothing had happened. "What's going on with the others?"


End file.
